venkonviolencefandomcom-20200215-history
Demon General Lucifer
'''Demon General Lucifer '''came to the wiki after meeting Nicole on Community Central. The two talked for a while. Eventually, Nicole and Issac were having a hard time meeting up. Nicole wasn't active on CC much. She sent Issac a link to her wiki, hoping it would solve the issue. Issac became an immediate member of the wiki. He read pages, asked questions, and took his time into joining the Venkon Army. He had come on as much as he could. Unfortunately, his parents did not care for him to be on his computer as he wished. Issac would sneak on at certain hours, even going as far as to snatch his laptop from right behind his father. After applying on 2/2/18, he was accepted a day later as the rest of the Venkon members were excited to have him. After being given his own page, he too worked on that. Issac was a well liked member and his efforts to contribute to the wiki were also much appreciated. Unfortunately, he wasn't going to be around for long. Nicole had admitted to Issac that she was testing PolyesterSoul (StyrofoamHeart at the time) and she gave him one, simple, strict instruction not to reveal it to him. She had plans to end the test soon. Issac had left the wiki chat right after, went to CC where StyrofoamHeart was, and went on to tell him. It's not definite what information he relayed to him, as this user has been found to lie often. Issac has made notable lies such as his age, his siblings, and even that of a friend he claimed to be dead. Looking upon his previous actions, it's no surprise a temporary fight broke out. While Nicole and StyrofoamHeart made up after a long talk, comparing sides to what Issac has said, they came to a realization he was playing them both with made up stories to keep them around. StyrofoamHeart got another chance at the wiki and his traitor mark was cleared. Outraged at the fact he will be permanently exiled for what he has done, he has now made it his goal to get this wiki removed. He has been back and forth between begging for another chance, all the while insulting each user he begs and spitting hurtful words at them for no reason. Issac has brought pointless arguments to his defense, only worsening his case as there is more evidence to his lies than he wishes. Issac has sided with a community that hates anyone from here and anything to do with this. It comes to no surprise they have been and will continue to try to get rid of the wiki, but that won't make his ban appeal any easier. With these events, it should be noted that for whatever reason this wiki is in trouble, that everything will be moved to a website the Venkon Army will create on their own. Where the information will become permanent. Later following StyrofoamHeart being permanently banned across Wikia, Nicole has opened up a second chance to Issac by late May. Category:Former Venkon Category:Previously Banned Users Category:Traitors Category:Users